One More Dance
by Berii
Summary: Berii used to be a famous dancer known around the world. One day her partner is killed and she vows never to dance again. 3 years later an old rival from her dancing years seeks her out to replace his partner. Will Berii Dance with him?
1. Shadow from the Past

Hello everyone! Berii here! I thank you for showing interest in my fanfic. It's my first fanfic I have posted on here, I will try my best not to let you down. Please review! It will make me feel better about my writing!

I DO NOT own any of the TMM characters, but I do own the characters I make up, (Hiromi)

* * *

**Summary**

Berii used to be a famous dancer known around the world. One day her partner is killed and she vows never to dance again. 3 years later an old rival from her dancing years seeks her out to replace his partner. Will Berii Dance with him?

**Ch 1 Shadow from the Past**

Berii made her way through the crowded streets of Tokyo to the familiar Café that she spent her days working.

"Good Morning Berii!" Pudding shouted as she greeted Berii with a hug.

"Good Morning Pudding, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro. How are things this morning?"

"Very good," Lettuce replied "Ichigo called this morning from London, she says hi. She was also telling me how she got tickets to see this Dance competition in November. (A/N Right now it's July)"

"A Dancing competition! I wanna go! I wanna go! I can show every one my spinning plates trick! I have been practicing! See look! I've gotten better!"

"Pudding Be careful with those plates we have already had to order 200 extra ones because you broke some!" Berii Said

"Don't worry! Like I said I have been practicing." Pudding replied as she started to dance around to celebrate the fact that she had gotten better. While dancing Pudding bumped into the table Mint was drinking her tea creating a domino effect, causing the table to bump into Lettuce and Lettuce to bump into the spinning plates. There was a loud crash when the plates hit the floor and broke into a million pieces.

"Pudding! Looking what you did! You ruined my tea set passed down from my grandmother!" Mint shouted storming out of the café to cool off.

"Are you okay Lettuce?" Ryou said walking out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"I'm fine," Lettuce replied, "Just a little cut."

"I'll get you a Band-aid," Berii said walking in back to get one. "Here you go,"

"Thanks, Berii" Lettuce replied.

"I guess you guys should get started on cleaning the mess up after all we will be getting busy in an hour or so." (A/N ; )

**Closing time**

"Wow! Another day has gone by so fast!" Lettuce commented when she finished clearing off the last table.

"You are all lucky you can go home and relax. I have to model tonight for a new clothing brand."

"Wow Zakuro! You're so pretty no wonder you're a model. It must be hard to stay in shape." Berii said enviously

"Zakuro has been a model since she was11 years old so she is used to it" Mint replied (A/N mint came back later that day)

"We'll I'll be off I don't want to be late."

"Bye Zakuro!" Mint Called

"Well I'll be leaving now too." Mint said

"Bye Mint see you tomorrow" Berii and Lettuce both said to her as she walked out the door

"I have everything all set here Berii, You can start heading home if you want."

"Are you sure Lettuce? If you need help I don't mind helping"

"Nope I got it all taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow Berii"

"Okay I'll see you Tomorrow, Lettuce" Berii said walking out of the café

_I guess I should pick up some dinner for myself on the way back home_ Berii thought to herself. Berii walked into a convenience store and bought some sushi and rice along with some sweets for desert. As Berii walked out of the store she saw something familiar in a window across the street. She ran quickly to the corner and crossed while the light was still green, signaling that she could cross safely. As she got closer to the window Berii could tell it belonged to a dance studio.

When Berii was in front of the window she knew now why it looked so familiar, in the window was a pink satin dress below it was a picture of her and her dance partner, Hiromi. They were posing for a picture before the finals of the competition, before he….._No! _Berii thought, _I'm not going to think about that night, It's over with there is nothing I can do to change what happened._ Berii took one last look at the photograph, she wore a pink satin dress similar to the one in the window with her long blonde hair pulled into an elegant updo flashing the camera her best smile while Hiromi had his arm around her shoulder, he wore a black tux with a bowtie, and had his light brown hair slicked back, showing a genuine smile, _he looks like he could be the happiest man in the world,_ She thought.

Berii turned around and continued walking home. The rest of the way home Berii tried to get rid of the sinking feeling in her heart. Berii was concentrating so hard on cheering herself up that she didn't notice a shadow following her….

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Who is Following Berii? Find out in the Next Chapter, **An Old Friend**

* * *

ooohhh a cliff hanger . I hope the first Chapter wasn't too boring. It will get better. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. An Old Friend

Heya! Berii here. The second chapter is up. Please review so I know people are actually reading this fanfic. I want to thank those who reviewed the first chapter,

**Clouds of the sky**, you're my sister I **heart** you

**Mew Lizzy**

**Strawberrys and pudding**

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic from Tokyo mew mew, Although I wish I did. I do own my original characters though, Hiromi, Kaori, and Akemi. Who is Akemi you ask? I'm not telling she'll be introduced later. Okay anyway I'm sure you have enough of my babbling so here we go,

* * *

**Ch. 2** **An Old Friend**

Berii had finally arrived home. She walked in the door, threw her keys on a table by the door, and turned the lights on.

"I'm home Kaori," Berii said to the lop rabbit who hopped up into her arms to greet her, "You didn't cause you much trouble while I was gone did you?" in response to Kaori looked at Berii "I hope that means no" Berii said as she set Kaori down and put food on her dish. "There ya go enjoy your dinner Kaori." Berii walked down into the kitchen and sat down to eat her dinner.

After Berii was done with her dinner she decided to sit down the living room for a while and watch the news.

"We're here in London where the International Intermediate dance competition (IIDC) will be held in November…" CLICK, Berii shut the TV off. "aaarrrgggggghhh," Berii groaned, "why does everything today have to remind me of dancing!"

"It's not that everything is reminding you of dancing, You just love dancing so much you can't stop thinking about it." A voice replied

Berii turned around to see where the voice came from. Standing in her door way was a tall male who looked about 17, **(A/N Berii's age)** with shaggy black hair **(A/N I hope that's good enough you know his hair )**, his blue eyes staring at her intently. **(A/N I'm no sure what Tasuku's eye color is so if it's not blue just pretend it is okay?)**

"Why are you here, Tasuku? **(A/N yay strawberrys and pudding! You were right!)** How did you even get in here?"

"Your door was unlocked, Good thing I'm not a rapist or psycho killer you'd be wishing you would have remembered to lock your door. Anyway, I'm sure you have heard already about the Intermediate Dance competition in London. Well my partner has fallen very ill and cannot participate with me so I am looking for a new partner. I was…"

"What does this have to do with me? You know I quit dancing 3 years ago. If you're here to ask me to be your partner just forget it!" Berii interrupted motioning for Tasuku to leave.

"Fine I will leave but if you decide to change your mind call this number" Tasuku said calmly handing a card to Berii. He turned and walked out the door. Berii shut the door behind him and **_Click _**locked the door.

"The nerve of him barging in my home without knocking" Berii said angrily under her breath as she went into her room and went to bed.

* * *

I know, I know, what a short Chapter. Well I was in the Burgh for a while (Pittsburgh for those of you who don't know what I was talking about. Plus my dog, Lady died so I was sorta sad. Anyway please review and tell me what you think so I can improve this fanfic. Thanks for reading, 

Berii

P.s. (or A/N, whatever you wanna call it) I know in the translated Manga or TMM they spell Berii's Name Berry, well I prefer to spell it Romanized. Just one more not for those who don't know (which will probably be very few) this fanfic is based on the 2nd season of TMM called A la Mode. Ja ne!


End file.
